1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat tank apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new substance holding and heating apparatus for preventing sand and water from freezing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat tank apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, heat tank apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,906; U.S. Pat. No. 121,351; U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,516; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,535; U.S. Pat. No. 277,277; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,021.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new substance holding and heating apparatus. The inventive device includes a rectangular base member which is essentially a housing, and also includes a substance holding member having side walls and being securely disposed upon the housing and extending upwardly therefrom, and further includes a lid member having a top wall and side walls extending downwardly from the edges of the top wall and further having a handle member securely attached to an exterior of the top wall with the lid member being closeable over the open top of the substance holding member, and also includes a heating element diposed inside the housing and beneath the substance holding member, a switch member connected to the heating element, and a power cord connected to the switch member and being adapted to plug into a power source.
In these respects, the substance holding and heating apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing sand and water from freezing.